


Waited

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus comes home.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s whistling the theme song of the movie as he fishes out his keys, probably missing a few beats and definitely getting the lyrics wrong in his head, but to be fair, he’s only seen it once. It was good enough that he’ll probably go again. He’ll bring Prompto next time, so he can spend the more boring interrogation scenes making out. Prompto will go wild for the car chases. He would’ve brought Prompto early, except Prompto’s shift went later than his, and he hasn’t had enough fun lately and didn’t want to just wait around the place like usual.

Gladiolus pushes open the door of their apartment, appreciating that they _do_ finally have a place—somewhere to call their own. It was nice living with his family, and sometimes he still misses them, but thus far, living with Prompto is infinitely better. Prompto doesn’t clutter up the bathroom counter with makeup, and he’s there and ready for sex just about any time Gladiolus wants it. Gladiolus might want it now. The movie got him sort of pumped. It’s not _too_ late—they should still be able to squeeze a quickie in, even though they both have to get up early in the morning.

He shuts the door again and kicks out of his shoes, still whistling, only for Prompto to come bolting into the living room. His blue eyes are wild, blond hair a mess, and he _stares_ at Gladiolus for one uncomfortable moment before storming over and demanding, “Where _were_ you?”

Gladiolus blinks. “Come again?”

“What the hell, dude! You got off work _two hours_ ago! Why’s your phone turned off?”

Gladiolus didn’t even realize it was. “I just went to a movie—”

“I called the Citadel to see if you stayed late, and then I called Noctis, I even bothered Iggy—”

“What’d you do that for?”

“I was _worried_ , duh! Fuck, now I gotta call them all back...”

Miffed, Gladiolus mutters, “Worried?”

Prompto nods. He keeps glaring for a few seconds, but then it melts like it always does, and Prompto’s sweeter nature shines through. His brows knit together, and he steps forward, arms opening up. Gladiolus numbly welcomes him into a warm hug that turns ridiculously tight. Prompto squeezes him and murmurs against his chest, “ _Super_ worried.”

That’s... ridiculous. Gladiolus isn’t just a more than capable warrior, he’s _the royal shield_. He can handle himself. He can handle anything. But the more he thinks about it, the cuter it is that Prompto was concerned for his well being anyway. If it was anyone but his adorable chocobo, Gladiolus would probably scold them for being stupid. But it’s Prompto, and that undoes him. So he just mumbles into Prompto’s hair, “Sorry. I’ll call next time.”

Prompto lets out a huff of air. He’s probably pouting. Gladiolus rubs his back. 

Prompto’s muffled voice asks, “That was dumb of me, wasn’t it?”

Gladiolus kisses his forehead instead of answering. Gladiolus still feels touched.

“I’m not good at living with people who’re actually supposed to be around.”

Gladiolus’ heart constricts. He might not be used to living with a lover yet either. He promises, “We’ll get there.”

Prompto weakly nods. He pulls back with a sigh and begrudgingly asks, “Was the movie good?”

“Super awesome. They blew up the moon.”

“Whoa!”

“Yeah, I wanna go see it again with you.”

Prompto finally grins. Gladiolus can’t resist winking and promising, “I’ll make sure we both make it home safe afterwards.”

Prompto scowls and playfully punches his arm. Laughing, Gladiolus walks around him, bee-lining for the bedroom and sincerely hoping he follows.


End file.
